1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a damping device and particularly to a hydraulic pressure damping device that may directly joint a valve body.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional hydraulic pressure damping device mainly comprises a valve body 1. A switch 2 is provided at an end of the valve body 1, while a joint port 3 is provided at the other end. The joint port 3 joints an end of connecting tube 4 of which the other end joints a T-shaped hydraulic pressure damper 5. The other end of hydraulic pressure damper 5 joints a water inlet tube 6. A water outlet 7 that upwards protrudes is provided between the switch 2 of valve body 1 and the joint port 3, and the hydraulic pressure damper 5 is used to damp the hydraulic pressure and reduce the water hammer action. Although the conventional hydraulic pressure damper 5 may damp the hydraulic pressure, the hydraulic pressure damper 5 must be assembled with the valve body 1 and the water inlet tube 6, and the valve body 1 must additionally joint the switch 2; thus, multiple members are provided at the time of assembly. If the hydraulic pressure damper 5 may join together with the valve body 1, employed materials and steps of installation and replacement may be reduced.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.